Search for Mr Right
by luvusamamo
Summary: Hermione masih mencari Mr Right. Seseorang yang akan membuat hidupnya merasa nyaman dan utuh. Tapi bagaimana jika sosok itu terdapat pada seseorang yang tidak ia perkirakan? Dramione, RnR?


Author gaje disini mau nyoba publish cerita yang super duper gaje. Kuharap kalian sudi baca cerita gajeku ini, dan moga ja kalian suka, walau ceritanya yang abal – abal.

Summary :  
Hermione masih mencari Mr Right. Seseorang yang akan membuat hidupnya merasa nyaman dan utuh. Tapi bagaimana jika sosok itu terdapat pada seseorang yang tidak ia perkirakan?

Timeline : sepuluh tahun setelah jatuhnya Voldemort.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan karakter – karakternya milik J.K. Rowling. Aku hanya meminjamnya

.

.

.

Search for Mr Right

Chapter 1

Samar – samar terdengar suara jam alarmku. Dengan malas aku meraba samping tempat tidurku dan mematikannya. Kututup mataku kembali, berniat pergi kembali ke alam mimpi bersama Mr Right. Sampai terlintas sesuatu di benakku. Aku membuka mata dan melonjak duduk. Oh tidak, hari ini aku punya misi. Kulihat jam bekerku, jam 10 pagi! Gila, bagaimana aku bisa tidur selama ini? seharusnya aku mulai mengerjakan misiku jam10 teng, aku terlambat. Padahal aku telah membatalkan semua janji hanya untuk misi ini. Ginny sampai marah karena aku tak jadi menemaninya belanja.

Buru – buru aku bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sedetik kemudian aku keluar dan bergegas berpakaian. Aku tak tahu apakah mandiku sudah bersih atau belum, tapi aku tak peduli, misi ini harus sukses!

Aku mulai berdandan dan bercermin di depan kaca. Kupandangi bayanganku. Aku tidak jelek – jelek amat. Tubuhku cukup proporsional bahkan Ginny akan membunuh untuk sekedar memiliki bentuk tubuhku. Rambutku tidak terlalu lebat seperti dulu, dan wajahku pun cukup cantik. Bulu mata lentik dan mata coklatku indah. Hei bukannya narsis, aku hanya mengulangi apa yang orang – orang katakan padaku.

Tapi masalahnya kenapa aku belum bisa menemukan Mr Right? Umurku sudah 27 tahun dan sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan calon pendamping hidupku. Hampir semua temanku telah menikah, bahkan Luna. Ginny bahkan telah memiliki little Potter yang lucu. Oh! Hidup benar – benar tidak adil!

Sebenarnya menurut Ginny itu karena kesalahanku sendiri. Aku masih ingat betul kata - katanya. "Hermione, kalau kau terus mencari Mr Perfectmu itu..."

"Mr Right," aku meralatnya.

"Yah terselahlah... " ia melambaikan tangan "kau tidak akan pernah menikah seumur hidupmu" Aku memelototinya dan hendak membalas ketika dia menaikkan tangan, pertanda tak ingin disela. Ia menghela napas lalu melanjutkan, "Hermione semua orang pasti memiliki kekurangan, tak ada yang sempurna. Kalau kau mencari orang yang tak punya 'cacat' kau tak akan pernah menemukannya."

Yah, itulah aku. Mencari seorang Mr Right. Sebenarnya jika aku mau aku pasti telah lama menikah. Aku the brightest witch, banyak dicari penyihir lajang walaupun status darahku yang notabene nya adalah "muggle born". Yah, semenjak si hidung pesek sudah lenyap, status darah tidak terlalu dielu – elukan, hanya segelintir penyihir darah murni yang masih menjunjung tinggi status darahnya. Hei kau mungkin mengira aku narsis, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Berkali – kali aku berpacaran namun tidak ada yang sesuai dengan harapanku.

Tentu saja kalian tahu awalnya aku berpacaran dengan Ron, sahabatku sekaligus salah satu dari trio Griffindor yang dipuja oleh khalayak ramai, walaupun tidak seterkenal Harry. Banyak masyarakat sihir yang mendukung hubungan kita, berharap kami segera menikah. Ron pun berpendapat begitu dan setelah dua tahun berpacaran akhirnya ia melamarku, tapi aku merasa apa yang aku inginkan belum ada pada diri Ron, dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku menolaknya. Sebenarnya malam itu aku memang berniat untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, tapi ternyata dia punya pikiran lain. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya, dan tentu saja ia marah. Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat kejadian itu.

Aku masuk ke dalam restaurant La Belle, dan langsung diantarkan oleh pelayan ke tempat Ron telah menungguku. Ia tersenyum melihat kedatanganku. Aku meringis dalam hati. Aku telah meneleponnya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, dan dengan sangat antusias ia menjawab ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting juga padaku. Bahkan ia lah yang memesan tempat di restaurant mahal ini, padahal biasanya kami makan di tempat biasa – biasa saja. Waktu itu aku benar – benar tak menyangka bahwa hal penting itu adalah memintaku menjadi istrinya.

"Hai, kau sangat cantik malam ini," sapanya berdiri lalu mencium tanganku.

Aku meringis dalam hati, tapi tersenyum "Kau juga cukup keren, Ron"

Ia gesit menggeser kursiku mempersilahkanku duduk. Aku mulai memiliki perasaan tak enak. Biasanya Ron tidak bertingkah seperti ini. Tapi di saat aku telah memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya, tiba – tiba ia bersikap sangat gentle dan romantis.

Aku berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokanku "mmm... Ron sebenarnya..."

"lebih baik kita pesan makan dulu Mione," ia menyelaku masih tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sangat bahagia malam ini.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku memesan makan dulu. Kami makan dalam keheningan yang kurang nyaman. Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini, namun kupikir waktunya belum tepat. Akhirnya aku putuskan akan mengatakannya setelah kami selesai makan.

Aku merasa dia menatapku dari waktu ke waktu. Aku balas memandangnya lalu dia tersenyum gugup. Aku mengangkat alis, dia kelihatan sangat gugup. Aku meliriknya lagi, dan ternyata makanannya belum ia sentuh sedikit pun.

"Ron, kau tak makan?" Aku menunjuk pada piringnya yang masih berisi penuh makanan.

"Oh, ya aku makan." Ia pun makan dengan tergesa – gesa. Dan setelah itu kami melanjutkan makan dalam keheningan yang cukup tegang.

Setelah selesai makan, barulah aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku benar – benar tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Aku takut keputusanku tidak tepat, dalam arti akan membuat persahabatanku dengan Ron hancur. Aku masih ingin berteman dengannya seperti dulu, tapi untuk menjadi kekasih aku merasa tak sanggup lagi. Apa aku telah memberitahu kalian kalau aku dan Ron sering berlawanan, yang akhirnya menyebabkan kita sering bertengkar? Padahal dulu sewaktu berteman, kita bergaul lebih mudah daripada ketika menjadi sepasang kekasih, itulah yang menguatkan keputusanku untuk berpisah dengannya. Aku berdehem.

"Ron..."

"Hermione ..."

Kami bicara bersamaan.

"Kau dulu..." jawabnya tersenyum gugup

"mmm... lebih baik kau dulu." Aku merasa belum siap untuk mengatakannya. Aku ingin mengulur – ulur waktu, dan itu berarti mempersilahkannya bicara. Tentu saja kalau aku tahu dia akan melamarku, aku yang akan bicara terlebih dulu. Dan bodohnya aku benar – benar tidak memprediksinya, padahal kentara sekali waktu itu dia sangat gugup.

Dia berderak – derak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Kemudian tanpa aba – aba dia berdiri dan berlutut di hadapanku. Sontak aku menatapnya terkejut. Panik aku melihat sekeliling dan ternyata semua orang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kami. Banyak yang berbisik – bisik, dan banyak pula yang melotot, hampir – hampir aku ngeri takut mata mereka menonjol keluar.

"Hermione, aku tahu aku bukan pria yang sempurna..." yah kau sadar juga, aku berpikir spontan. Dan langsung menendang diriku sendiri, karena berpikiran begitu di saat genting seperti ini.

"... aku merasa sangat nyaman denganmu dan aku berharap kau bersedia menghabiskan waktu denganku." Oh andai saja aku juga bisa nyaman denganmu Ronald, aku berpikir dalam hati. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Akhirnya ia berkata sambil menyorongkan cincin berlian dalam kotak.

Aku panik, tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya di tengah – tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini dan mengatakan "Maaf Ronald, aku tak bisa menerimamu. Aku merasa tak cukup nyaman denganmu. Sejujurnya aku mengajakmu bicara karena aku ingin berpisah denganmu. Kukira aku cukup mencintaimu untuk bisa bersamamu tapi ternyata tidak." Aku bukan sundal berhati dingin. Dan akhirnya satu – satunya hal yang bisa kupikirkan adalah menangis dan berlari. Sebenarnya itu bukan satu ya tapi dua.

Aku berlari seakan – akan hidupku tergantung pada itu. Samar – samar aku mendengar panggilan Ron tapi aku tidak berhenti sampai mencapai apartemenku, dan hendak menutup pintu ketika tangan Ron mencegatku – wow, dia pelari cepat bukan. Kalau ingat kejadian itu, aku benar – benar ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding. Kenapa tak berapparate saja? Bukankah akan lebih mudah daripada berlari. Dan tidak terkesan melodramatis. Hanya tiba – tiba pov saja menghilang di hadapan Ron. Tapi itu lebih tak sopan ya?

Ok, setelah itu aku mendapati diriku menangis di sofa dengan Ron sedang memelukku.

"Hush.. Hermione, aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak melamarmu di tempat ramai seperti itu," ia berkata sambil mengelus rambutku. "Aku tahu kau tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian," tambahnya

Aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku, tapi setelah dipikir - pikir lebih baik memukul kepalanya saja. Kenapa dia malah salah paham? Tapi dia tidak salah – salah amat, aku memang tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin berteriak padanya bahwa bukan itu maksudnya. Walaupun begitu aku hanya menatapnya dengan mataku yang berair "bukan itu Ron ..." aku berkata lemah.

Ron terlihat bingung, "lalu apa?"

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, lalu mengusap mataku yang berair "aku... aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Ron terlihat terluka "kenapa? Apa ada orang lain?" tanyanya marah.

Aku tersentak. Memangnya dia kira aku pelacur, aku tipe wanita yang setia. Aku takkan pernah mengkhianati siapapun walaupun seberapa tidak nyamannya aku. Itu tidak ada dalam kamusku.

"Bukan.. bukan itu Ron." Mau tak mau suaraku naik beberapa oktaf, "dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," akhirnya aku menatapnya memohon.

Ekspresinya sekonyong – konyong berubah paham bercampur lega "Oh, aku paham Hermione." Aku merasa ingin bersorak, ternyata dia setuju denganku. 'tunggu, kalau dia mengerti, kenapa masih melamarku?'

"Kalau kau belum siap, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menikah," katanya mantap.

Oh tidak, tidak.. bukan itu Ron. Aku ingin berteriak frustasi. Aku ingin menjeduk – jedukkan kepala seperti yang Dobby lakukan. Tidak, aku ingin memukul kepala Ron, mungkin kepalanya terlalu keras sehingga harus kupukul dulu agar dia mengerti. Tapi akhirnya aku hanya bisa berkata lemah, dengan air mataku yang terus mengalir.

"Bukan itu Ron... aku hanya tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku ingin berpisah denganmu. Maaf Ron," aku berkata perlahan – lahan, hati - hati menonton ekspresinya dari mata berairku.

Ia tercengang, lalu menatapku garang "tapi kenapa?"

"Aku merasa kita tidak cocok Ron. Aku ..."

"Tidak Hermione... kita cocok – cocok saja. Selama ini tidak ada masalah dengan hubungan kita." Ia berdiri mulai mondar – mandir.

"Tidak Ron ... kita ..."

Tapi ia menyelaku lagi, "Dengarkan aku Hermione, aku mencintaimu. Apakah itu tak cukup? Selama ini hubungan kita baik – baik saja, tak ada yang salah."

Aku ikut berdiri "Ron, apa kau kira pertengkaran kita bukan masalah? Selama ini aku berusaha untuk mengertimu Ron, tapi kau tak mau mengerti aku" Bukankah seperti sebuah lagu? Atau teks drama? Tapi sumpah itulah yang terjadi, dan dia juga cukup temperamental, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya mengingat keadaannya yang sudah cukup marah.

"Itu karena kau yang salah Hermione, jika kau tidak cerewet dan keras kepala kita tak akan pernah bertengkar, kau ..."

"Apa?" Aku menjerit marah, menyelanya "Aku tak percaya kau Ronald, jelas – jelas kau lah yang selalu mulai pertengkaran kita..." dan begitulah kami bertengkar sampai Ron keluar dan membanting pintu meninggalkan aku menangis di sofa.

Dan dari situ hubungan kami pun berakhir. Berbulan – bulan Ron tidak menyapaku, namun aku bersyukur Ginny dan keluarga Weasley mengerti atas keputusanku berpisah dengan Ron. Ginny bahkan mengatakan ia tahu lama – kelamaan aku pasti akan menendang Ron karena sikapnya itu.

Namun untunglah setahun setelah itu Ron mulai berbicara padaku lagi, dan minta maaf atas tingkahnya dulu. Kami pun bersahabat kembali walaupun tidak sedekat dulu. Usut punya usut ternyata Ron mau memaafkanku karena dia telah memiliki pasangan baru, dan menurut Ginny dia merasa agak puas melihatku belum menggandeng siapapun. Ha bukankah dia sahabat yang sangat baik?. Tapi aku turut bahagia untuknya, sejujurnya aku memang merasa sangat bersalah, dan mendengarnya telah melanjutkan hidupnya dan mau bersahabat denganku lagi membuatku sangat lega dan bersyukur.

Selang beberapa bulan kemudian aku bertemu dengan Viktor Krum. Kukira kalian pasti ingat dengan Viktor, pasangan dansa Yuleku di tahun keempat di Hogwarts. Setelah lama tidak bertukar kabar, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika mengurusi masalah piala dunia. Yah, seperti kalian tahu Viktor masih menjadi seeker andalan dan kami bertemu ketika aku mengurusi para pemain di piala dunia tersebut. Waktu itu aku bekerja di kementrian bagian departemen permainan dan olahraga sihir, jadi otomatis departemenku yang mengurusi masalah piala dunia ini, dan aku mendapat tugas untuk mengurus setiap pemain di piala dunia. Mulai dari keberangkatan, tempat menginap, sampai kepulangan mereka, dan tentu saja dengan peraturannya yang super banyak.

Nah, di saat itulah cinta lama bersemi kembali, haa... seperti judul infotainment saja. Kita dekat kembali dan sebulan kemudian ia memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Jadilah kita pasangan yang cukup fenomenal, sampai satu bulan kemudian berita itu baru bisa reda, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Gerak – gerik kita selalu diawasi para wartawan yang kurang kerjaan. Bulan demi bulan kita lewati dengan suka cita, namun penyakitku kumat kembali. Aku masih merasa bahwa yang kucari belum ada dalam diri Viktor, yang berujung aku memutuskan hubungan kita. Untunglah Viktor tidak menerima berita tersebut seperti Ron, ia lebih pengertian bahkan berharap dengan tulus bahwa aku segera mendapat kebahagiaanku. Inilah yang membuatku merasa semakin bersalah.

Kalau kau bertanya apa yang kucari, sejujurnya aku juga tak tahu apa. Aku hanya merasa tak sepenuhnya benar berada bersamanya, tidak merasa utuh. Ginny pernah bertanya hal serupa kepadaku waktu tahu aku berpisah dengan Viktor.

"Apa? Kau memutuskan Viktor Krum? Krum Hermione?" Ia menjerit. "Hermione apa kau gila? Banyak gadis – gadis lain yang akan membunuh untuk berada di posisimu. Dan kau membuangnya begitu saja?"

Aku pun menceritakan bahwa aku merasa apa yang kucari tidak ada dalam diri Viktor. Aku nyaman bersamanya, tapi rasanya tidak lengkap, ada yang kurang. Kalau menurut pepatah bagaikan sayur kurang garam. Tidak merasa benar bersamanya. Setelah megap – megap gak jelas, ia pun menghela napas dramatis "Oh, Hermione aku turut prihatin" Aneh... untuk orang ketiga yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita, dia terlihat lebih kecewa dari yang seharusnya. Orang akan mengira dialah yang putus dengan Viktor.

Nah begitulah seterusnya. Setiap kali berpacaran, aku merasa bahwa apa yang kuinginkan tidak ada dalam diri orang tersebut. Bahkan aku mencoba berhubungan dengan Cormac McLaggen, mungkin saja dialah Mr Right itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku sempat ngeri, mungkinkah aku punya penyakit? Penyakit Mr Right yang tidak bisa disembuhkan? Kukira Ginny benar, jika seperti ini terus aku tidak akan pernah menikah!

Dan karena itulah hari ini aku berada dalam sebuah misi, walaupun sebenarnya ingin beristirahat di akhir pekan yang indah ini. Namun demi menemukan Mr Right aku harus bangkit, aku harus berjuang. "Tunggu Mr Right, aku akan menemukanmu" kukepalkan tinjuku ke udara sambil melompat. Aku terkejut, apa yang tadi kulakukan.. oh Merlin, kukira aku sudah gila. Hermione Granger tidak akan bertingkah seperti ini. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat jam bekerku. Jam 11! Merlin! aku benar – benar terlambat...

-To be continued-

Kyaaa... chapter satu selesai juga. Maaf banget ceritanya aneh, gaje, abal – abal, banyak typo, kata – katanya banyak yang gak baku, gak nyambung, dan bla bla bla ... sampai kekurangan yang terakhir. Author gaje ini gak bakat nulis tapi tetap saja nekat buat nulis... tapi harapanku dari lubuk yang paling dalam dan doaku yang setulus hati moga kalian suka ceritaku yang super duper parah dan aneh ini. Dan aku butuh kritik dan sarannya, jadi klik reviewnya ya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau favoritin dan follow... hehee ngarep *_*

Mungkin ada yang menganggap Hermione terkesan pilih – pilih banget ya.. pengen cari yang sempurna. Sebenarnya dia bukannya cari yang sempurna, tapi pengen nemu seseorang yang membuat dia merasa utuh, tidak hanya sekedar nyaman. makanya namanya Mr. Right, bukan Mr. Perfect...

Oy kalian pasti udah tahu kan siapa Mr Right nya? Tapi gimana ya Hermione tahu dialah orangnya? Dan gimana reaksi Hermione setelah ia tahu? Terus sebenarnya misi Hermione apa sih? Jawabannya di chapter – chapter selanjutnya. Makanya biar aku tambah semangat nulisnya dan lanjutin cerita anehku ini beri aku review ok? Lebih bagus klik favorit dan follow ... *ngarep ngarep*

Chapter selanjutnya Hermione akan bertemu dengan pangeran slytherin kita dan mungkin ada humor - humor gajenya... hee

Sayonara minna. Arigato...


End file.
